Love is a complicated thing
by randomdude
Summary: The adepts are living in present day New Jersey. Only pg-13 for stuff that will be in later chapters, like swearing. a takari og sheba/ivan, garret/jenne, and Mia/Picard


**=Action ""=Talking  
  
ME: welcome everyone to my very first fic on this website! If I start to scare you, don't worry. It's completely bwahahaha natural hahahaha for me to gagagagaga spaz lalalala!  
  
Ivan: he's lost it.  
  
Sheba: again  
  
Jenna: fifth time this week.  
  
Picard: no, tenth time today.  
  
Felix: you're ALL wrong! It's the twentieth time in the past hour.  
  
Others: oh yeah.  
  
Isaac: can we just do the disclaimer?  
  
Ivan: good idea. This story's freaky weird loser author does not own Golden sun, so please don't sue him.  
  
Me: if I DID own golden sun, I'd be filthy rich and I could hire NORMAL people to write this for me.  
  
Isaac: keyword being normal.  
  
ME: exactly.  
  
Chapter 1: the story begins.  
  
The male adepts were in their room. Ivan (age: 14) was on the Internet, and sitting next to him on beanbag chairs were Felix (age: 19) and Picard (age: 19). Picard was reading a book, while Felix studied for a history final. Garret (age: 17) and Isaac (age: 17) were sitting on the edge of a bed at the other side of the room.  
  
"Watch this," Isaac whispered to Garret. He then walked over to Ivan and said "Sheba."  
  
Ivan blushed brightly at the girl's name. Isaac and Garret started laughing uncontrollably, but they stopped when a water ball soaked Garret and Felix thwacked Isaac with the flat of his sword. "Do you mind?" asked Felix quite cross, "I'm trying to study."  
  
"Leave Ivan alone, you two," Picard glared at them over his book. Not only did he hate being interrupted while he was reading, but he also acted like Ivan's big brother, because he knew what it was like to have no family.  
  
"Thanks Picard," said the younger boy with a grin.  
  
Picard shrugged, "no problem, kid. Everyone goes through what you're feeling for her now, and it's not fair for you to be teased because of your feelings." This last comment made the boy blush brighter than before. "Oh. Sorry." Picard apologized, " I just won't mention it anymore."  
  
"That would help." Ivan said as he returned to the computer so that he could IM his brother.  
  
Meanwhile in the girls' room.  
  
Sheba (age: 14) was sitting on the edge of her bed, writing in her Diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
The school dance is on Friday. It's the last one before high school. I was hoping Ivan would ask me to go with him, but no such luck. At least, not yet. I think Picard's going to ask Mia out on a date soon. *Sigh* She's so lucky. Ivan'll never ask me out. He's really popular at school, and I'm just. well, me.  
  
~Sheba  
  
"Is that what you think?" asked a voice from behind her, "Geeze, you're stupid."  
  
Sheba tuned around, "Jenna! You were reading over my shoulder?"  
  
"Well, duh! That's what older sisters do!"  
  
"You're not my sister. We're not even related."  
  
"Mia and I might as well be. We share a room with you, we help each other out, and we look at each other's journals." She said the last part with an evil grin.  
  
Sheba was silent for a second and looked into Jenna's eyes. The she grinned evilly too. "When are you going to ask him out?"  
  
Jenna blushed, eyes wide, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"When are you going to ask Garret out?"  
  
"WHAT?! You read my mind, didn't you? You little freak!" *punches Sheba in the arm*  
  
Mia (age 17) walks over to where Jenna (age: 16) is fighting with Sheba. "Calm down you two." She commanded sternly.  
  
"Mia, this little kid is so dense!" Jenna said laughing, "she doesn't think that Ivan will ask her out!"  
  
Mia started laughing. "Hahahaha that's ridiculous! Hahahaha! I mean hehehehe everyone knows that-"  
  
Sheba grabbed Mia by her shirt collar "WHAT?! Everyone knows WHAT?!"  
  
Mia gulped, "everyone knows that Ivan likes you."  
  
Sheba blushed "H-he does?" she let go of Mia."  
  
"DUH!" Jenna said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
The following day: outside the adept's house  
  
Ivan and Sheba walked out the door and started walking towards their school.  
  
"I love living in New jersey," Ivan commented, "It's great to be able to hang out in the woods after school."  
  
Sheba nodded. "Hey, the school dance is on Friday. Did you know?"  
  
"How could I NOT know? I've been pestered for the past week by almost every girl in the school asking me to the dance."  
  
'Oh great.' Thought Sheba. 'Now I don't stand a chance.'  
  
"Something bothering you, Sheba?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no."  
  
"I'm not going to make you tell me, but I'd feel better if you did."  
  
"Fine. It's just that. there's this guy at school who I want to go to the dance with, but he's really popular and there's no way he's going ask ME to the dance."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure he will." Came the reply, "and if he doesn't. then would you like to go to the dance with me?"  
  
Sheba blushed, "as your. date?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
"Who's the guy you were hoping would ask you?  
  
Sheba smiled, "you, of course!" 


End file.
